lights out
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Ia sadar, ia terlambat bahkan untuk bermimpi. [IchiRuki] [AU]


**LIGHTS OUT**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), AU, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

[ terpisah dalam jalur yang berbeda, lagi ]

Disandangkannya jas berwarna hitam miliknya di bahu kokohnya. Perlahan ia membetulkan letak dasi berwarna merah tua yang terikat di antara perpotongan kerah kemeja biru muda yang ia kenakan.

Bayangannya terpantul dari balik cermin. Ia lihat penampilan dirinya, dengan rambut yang masih rapi walau sehabis menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor hingga petang menyambut, bertemu teman lamanya saat pulang kerja bukan masalah pula.

Ia tersenyum sekilas.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari balik toilet.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yang kini sedang duduk di mejanya sembari memerhatikan jam tangannya.

Wanita itu sudah datang.

Bayangnya akan sosok Rukia yang dulu terkesan tomboy dan tidak memerhatikan penampilannya sebagai seorang gadis kini sirna. Wanita itu kini beranjak menjadi seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai hitam yang masih sama namun lebih panjang.

"Maaf menunggu," ujarnya sekadar basa-basi sembari menarik kursinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Objek yang dituju mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Santai saja."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku kesini? Hm? Kau rindu padaku?" tanyanya sedikit menjahili wanita yang kini sedang membolak-balikkan buku menu.

Rukia tak menjawab dan lebih memilih mendengus.

"Kita sudah sering bertemu sejak di sekolah menengah atas."

"Tapi intensitas pertemuan kita berkurang sangat jauh."

"Rumah kita berdekatan, dasar bodoh." Ucapan itu, ucapan yang Ichigo rindukan dari mulut pedasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku ke sebuah kafe ketimbang di salah satu rumah kita?"

Wajah wanita berparas cantik di depannya tersipu dan terkekeh sebentar. "Tunggu. Jangan terkejut, oke?"

Daripada bercerita, dilihatnya Rukia merogoh sesisi tas miliknya. Sejurus kemudian, dikeluarkannya benda kecil berbentuk kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Lihat! Renji kemarin melamarku!"

Rasanya, semuanya menjadi buram. Setelahnya, Ichigo bersumpah dalam hati. Ketimbang terkejut, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dapat tak ia terima dengan nalar beserta akal sehatnya.

.

[ meninggalkan luka yang mendalam ]

Hingar bingar musik di klub begitu berdengung di telinganya, terlebih lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kini sudah berisikan alkohol yang bahkan ia lupa jumlahnya, sudah berapa gelas alkohol yang mengisi pembuluh darahnya.

Beruntunglah bagi Ichigo yang memiliki tubuh cukup bersahabat dengan alkohol dengan dibuktikan rasanya ia masih cukup mempunyai kesadaran untuk mengendarai kendaraan pribadinya.

"Sepertinya ada masalah yang cukup serius." Suara bariton yang akrab di telinganya menghampiri.

Melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat pria berkacamata yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya, memesan _cocktail_ kepada bartender.

Matanya memicing. "Oh, kau," ucapnya.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya guna memulai percakapan.

Ichigo enggan menjawab.

"Biar kutebak. Soal dia?"

Ichigo tahu bahwa Aizen mengetahui perasaan dirinya pada Rukia lebih dari siapapun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka memang sahabat karib sejak menginjakkan sekolah menengah.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa bertanya?" jawabnya malas.

"Eh? Jadi benar tentang rumornya dengan Renji?"

Lagi-lagi nama itu. Bahkan sekadar mendengar namanya pun, dadanya terasa mau meledak. Rasanya Ichigo ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak berani melanggar batas pertemanan antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Sialan."

Reflek ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat. Rasanya hari-hari setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Rukia menjadi lebih gelap dan berat.

"Ini bukan saatnya merelakan, tapi lebih berlapang dada, untuk setiap episod yang Tuhan gariskan."

.

[ akankah kau membawaku, jika suatu hari aku terduduk, terdiam dan memeluk lutut? ]

Gereja itu berdiri dengan megah, bersiap menyambut pengantin yang akan mengucap janji sehidup semati hari ini. Semua orang di dalamnya bersuka cita.

Namun dirinya berduka cita.

Pintu terbuka. Rukia dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai dengan kelambu menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang dibubuhi _make up _tipis. Rambut hitamnya digulung dengan elegan, berjalan bersama Ayahnya sembari mengenggam buket bunga menuju Renji yang berada di hadapan pastor, berbusanakan tuksedo.

Ia terlihat sangat cantik.

Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa Rukia akan terlihat begitu indah dan bersanding dengan dirinya yang bertuksedo di hadapan pastor, mengucap janji sehidup semati bersama, dan melakukan ciuman pertama sebagai sepasang suami-istri di hadapan para hadirin.

Ia sadar, ia terlambat bahkan untuk bermimpi.

Lagi-lagi, semuanya menjadi padam. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Aizen bilang untuk berlapang dada. Apa ia bercanda? Setelah ia diberitahu langsung Rukia satu bulan sebelumnya bahwa pria berambut merah itu melamarnya, melupakannya pun sangat sulit.

Terlebih lagi jika ia harus merelakannya.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note :

Tidak ada spesifikasi yang jelas. Namun saya suka _pair_ _non-canon_ seperti mereka.

Dan _it's my first time to write in Bleach fandom_. Kritik dan saran diterima, tentunya.

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang bersedia untuk membaca.

_Sincerely,_

Yusvira


End file.
